1  1
by otsukareen
Summary: Sakura bingung. Dia dikasih soal sama Kakashi yang soalnya itu bocah tengik pun bisa kerjain! "Yang penting, arti dari angka-angka tersebut Sakura…" KakaSaku. Sebagai ganti permintaan Sequel fic 'Kecap'.


Sakura bingung. Dia dikasih soal sama Kakashi yang soalnya itu bocah tengik pun bisa kerjain! "Yang penting, arti dari angka-angka tersebut Sakura…"

_Naruto is Masahi Kishimoto's_

**1 + 1 =**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

Ia memandangi seseorang bernama Hatake Kakashi yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu dengan pena kelinci miliknya diatas kertas binder yang jelas-jelas juga miliknya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Kakashi terlihat sangat fokus dengan kertas itu, juga sudah hampir setengah jam Haruno Sakura memandangi kekasihnya yang tengah bergumul dengan kertas binder berhiasan _Mickey Mouse_ sebagai tema kertas tersebut.

Lalu, Sakura memutar kedua bola mata beriris _emerald_nya. Cukup, ia mulai jenuh dengan tingkah Kakashi yang sebelumnya meminta penanya dan kertas secara aneh—dengan cengiran yang gak biasa maksudnya.

"Cukup. Kakashi, kau sedang apa?" suara Sakura yang melengking memecah keheningan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menempel di meja dengan lemas, mulai bergerak kesana-kemari. Bermaksud ingin menghancurkan kertas binder miliknya yang sedari tadi dipelototi oleh Kakashi, tapi takut malah memicu pertengkaran. Agak cemburu sih, masa dari tadi yang diperhatikan itu kertas binder bertema imut miliknya itu. Jelas-jelas didepan Kakashi itu ada gadis imut yang tak lain adalah kekasih Kakashi! Masa ia dicuekin sama kekasihnya karna ada sesuatu yang imut selain dirinya? Masa kekasihnya menyamakannya dengan kertas binder? Masa Kakashi menjadikan kertas binder sebagai selingkuhannya? Masa makhluk mati disamain sama makhluk h—oke, cukup.

Dan akhirnya, Sakura pun berbinar-binar tatkala mata melotot Kakashi memandanginya—walaupun melotot, pantes dong bahagia. Suara _baritone_ milik Kakashi melancar mulus ke telinga Sakura. "Aku membuatkan soal untukmu, Saku." Kakashi pun memberikan kertas binder yang beberapa saat lalu ia pelototi.

Setelah melihat kertas yang disodorin Kakashi, sekarang giliran Sakura yang melotot. "Kakashi ini maksudnya apa?"

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Kakashi balik dengan kalem.

Sakura menggeram. "Daritadi, setengah jam tadi, kamu melototi kertas ini cuma buat soal begini?" Sakura menyodorkan balik kertas itu pada Kakashi, menempatkan kertas binder itu tepat dihadapin Kakashi. "Maksudmu ini apa nulis soal matematika satu tambah satu?"

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan senyum. Sok _innocent_.

Pasrah, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kaka-_pyon_," tampak ia termenung sebentar. "Aku udah gede, kenapa dikasih soal yang jelas-jelas anak TK bisa ngerjainnya?" lalu, ia menghela napas.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Kakashi berjalan menuju dapur apartemen milik Sakura. Mengambil air untuk minum. Kakashi mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tau itu mudah, Saku." lalu, ia memutar kran air dan menampung air mineral pada gelasnya. "Tapi, semudah-mudahnya soal itu, kamu harus paham dari arti dibalik angka-angka itu." Kakashi menyeringai.

Dahi Sakura yang lebar mengkerut. Matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ itu memandang Kakashi dengan serius. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud pria yang kini tengah menegak minumnya. Sungguh. Tidak. Mengerti.

"Emangnya apa arti dari angka satu?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah cemberut sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya kepersoalan Matematika gak jelas—setidaknya itu menurut Sakura.

Terdengar kikikkan dari Kakashi. "Cari tahu saja…"

"Iya, iya!"

.

.

.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Bunyi detik jarum jam mengisi kekosongan ruangan yang hanya dihuni dua orang berbeda jenis. Tampak seorang gadis tengah berkutat dengan kertas binder didepannya. Sedangkan seorang pria tengah memandang wajah gadis yang cemberut itu dengan bosan.

Sudah berapa kali Sakura menjawab soal yang diberikan dari Kakashi itu. Dari jawaban waras sampai gak waras. Dari jawaban '1 + 1 = 2' sampai '1 + 1 = Jendela'. Dari semua jawaban waras sampai gak waras pun, tidak ada yang benar. Jadi apalagi jawabannya? Masa ' arti dari angka satu tambah satu sama dengan adalah Spongebob dengan Patrick = Anak Kerang yang Lucu dan Imut'?

Akhirnya, Sakura pasrah dengan mengibarkan kertas binder bertema _Mickey Mouse_ itu.

"Nyerah dehhh, nyeraaah."

Kakashi malah senyum penuh misteri. Ajigile, mungkin Sakura abis ini mesti meriksa Kakashi ke dokter jiwa deh!

Mengambil kertas binder yang dikibarkan oleh Sakura, Kakashi menyambit pena yang dipegang Sakura dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu, jawaban. Jawaban ya jawaban.

Lalu, kertas binder itu diberikan pada Sakura lagi.

Melihat jawaban dari Kakashi, Sakura langsung melotot.

"Kamu gimana sih? Sudah aku bilang, arti dari angka itu."

Dan akhirnya, cerita ini diakhiri dengan Sakura yang bersemu merah sembari mencubit Kakashi manja.

.

.

.

1 + 1 = Kita = Aku + Kamu

.

.

.

OWARI.

HAHAHAHA, GEJE ABIS!

Ini sebagai ganti sekuel Kecap. Maaf, aku ga kepikiran buat sekuel sih T.T

Fic ini didekasikan buat yang minta sekuel fic Kecap.

**vhieHime**

dan

**Lucky KakaSaku**

Dan untuk **Hatake Satoshi** makasih review dan pengoreksiannya! Mungkin fic kedepan ga ada lagi typo. Hehe. ( Lagi males balas via PM, hehe )


End file.
